We have established a network using thin wire ethernet with TCP/IP. An HP98643A ethernet card and Fusion network software (Network Research Corp) was installed on an HP9000 series 300. This network software runs under PWS 3.22 and permits a direct transfer to a FAX Station II GPX running VDS 5.0-1 equipped with a DELQA network module and TCP/IP 5.0 (Wollongoing Software Corp). Once transferred, FCS list mode files are translated to a variety of file formats for selected programs on the FAX and Macintosh. A program called the Laboratory Analysis Package (LAP) which runs on the VAX is used for single parameter, contour and mesh plotting. Hardcopy is available in both Tektronix and PostScript formats. Ethernet cards (Kinetics, Inc.) and network software have been installed on the Macintoshes on which a variety of graphing programs are available. Also, a program has been developed in house called FDAPLOT which currently runs only on the Vax Station. It is highly flexible in laying out any given number of contour and/or single histogram plots. Video display is mouse and window driven; output is in Post Script format. In addition, we have begun to use CAP (Cluster Analysis Program). Two data sets are being explored with this program.